


Everything I Build (Is Breaking Down)

by engel82



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving on isn't an option anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Build (Is Breaking Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few months after Grave Danger  
> (written for the prompt: Need to Know)

It’s the kind of day that never seems to end. It starts in the darkness of the evening and fades into sunrise and back into sunset before the full horror of what happened can begin to dawn on them. It’s a day filled with drops of blood and DNA traces that build yet another terrifying puzzle.

It’s another day when Greg doesn’t try to understand humankind. He works until his vision gets blurry, until he has to fight to keep his eyes open. Exhaustion helps him sleep. It quiets the thoughts and the nightmare. Most of the time...

Nick stops Greg before he can reach his car, refusing to let him take the wheel. Greg wishes he could argue against Nick’s offer to crash on his couch but there’s no way he can say ‘no’ to him. Not when they’ve just spend the day looking for a missing little girl. Not when everything about the last few hours had been a painful replay of Nick’s abduction.

It starts to rain before they reach Nick’s apartment and Greg realizes he’s relieved to be with Nick tonight. Maybe he’s gonna be able to get some sleep for a change. Maybe he won’t wake up every hour wondering what more he can do to save him.

Maybe he won’t dream about Nick dying.

Nick gives him a pair of sweat pants and a worn out full zip hoodie to change into.

“Greg...” Nick begins softly, “what is on your back?”

Greg frowns and tries to look. “Oh, that. It’s from the explosion.”

“Damn, G. I didn’t realize...”

There is concern in Nick’s voice, like he really cares that Greg still has those scars on his back, like he feels bad that he didn’t know about them, and it would be damn adorable if Greg hadn’t spent the last months trying to get over Nick.

Greg shrugs it off and tries to bring Nick’s hoodie over his shoulder quickly but Nick stops him, bringing it down to Greg’s elbows. Greg can already guess Nick’s next move; he’s been with girls before who were into his scars, he can tell the path Nick’s fingers will take on his back, where he’ll stop and let his hand rest before apologizing for whatever reason Nick would feel like he has to.

“Don’t ask if it still hurts.”

Nick laughs softly. “Does it still hurt?”

“Ha.Ha.”

But Nick is different. His touch is strong and soft at the same time; exploring rather than tracing the faded scars on his back and Greg leans into Nick’s touch. He shivers when Nick pulls the sweatshirt lower and Nick pulls away, turning Greg around to face him.

“You’re cold.” Nick says, surprised and grabs the sides of the sweatshirt, pulling them up on Greg’s shoulder and closer together, wrapping him into it.

“No.” Greg says, feeling the heat coming off of Nick’s body, a little too aware of how close they are standing.

“Oh.”

Oh. Greg isn’t sure what to make of it, but Nick doesn’t move, fists still curled in the hoodie, and when he glances down to Greg’s lips, Greg moves forward and closes the space between them. He knows before his mouth touches Nick’s how many thing he could be screwing up, but it’s killing him not knowing if the flirting had only been a game or if there actually is something else there, if he’s the only one needing this so bad...They both freeze at the same time.

“I’m sorry.” Greg says, closing his eyes and pulling away, already wondering how he would be able to face Nick the next day. And the day after. And...Fuck.

“Do that again.” Nick’s voice sounds broken, lower than usual, but he doesn’t need to say it twice.

Greg isn’t sure how long they stay there, in the middle of the living room, hands running over each others arms, fingers locking together and kissing as if they had always been meant to be kissing each other.

One of Nick’s hands slides under the fabric of Greg’s shirt, tickling him and he tries to move away, but Nick pulls him closer and all Greg can think of is how this fits. The way their mouths move together, lips parting to let their tongues meet. He wants more, he wants this moment to never end and when Nick pulls away he can’t help but groan his disagreement.

Nick chuckles and starts to walk backward, keeping Greg close until they hit the couch and Greg forces him to sit, climbing over Nick, a knee on each side of Nick’s legs, pinning him there. Nick lets his gaze go over Greg’s body, and even dressed in Nick’s clothes Greg has never felt more naked. His hands brush over Nick’s bare chest and Nick pushes the hoodie off of Greg’s shoulders, lifting himself up, somehow closer to Greg and kisses his neck, tentative at first, testing the sensation, and Greg hears himself beg.

_Kiss me._

Nick looks up to Greg and smiles, content. It’s like everything suddenly makes sense and for the first time since Nick was taken away from them, Greg feels at peace.

“You need to sleep.” Nick’s voice is barely a whisper as if he’s afraid to break the spell.

“Are you trying to get me in bed, Nicky?”

Nick smiles. “Yeah. I guess I am.”

“About damn time.” Greg kisses him and closes his eyes. He leans his forehead against Nick’s and lets the feeling of Nick’s arm around him sink in as he breathes the feeling of peace in deeply.


End file.
